


We could be beautiful

by SpylockAlex



Series: Shadows [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Class Differences, Death, Discussion of character death, I apologise for being such a downer omg, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Homophobia, star crossed lovers, the outsiders au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpylockAlex/pseuds/SpylockAlex
Summary: “How’s your brother?”“Dead.” (A continuation of the NurseyDex Outsiders AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so again I wrote this all in one sitting, I don't have a BETA either!  
> I apologise for being a bit of a downer, this isn't very happy.  
> BIG thank you to the people who left Kudos and an especially big thank you to:  
> @StepfordSnarker  
> @Aj4668  
> and to the guest commenter
> 
> You guys are the reason this continuation exists so thanks for encouraging me. The reviews really made my day.

“How’s your brother?”

 

It was midnight. Same as always. The only time they could see each other was under the night’s watchful eye, Dex and Nursey were leaning against the hood of Nursey’s car, smoking. The loaded question pierced through the air like a dart flying into a board. 

 

“Dead.”

 

Bullseye. Congratulations sixty points, do that twice more and you get a hundred and eighty. Dex could feel the humid air. It was thick in his lungs. He didn’t cry, he wasn’t one to cry. He hadn’t, not since his momma was found dead and his pa drank himself off the edge of a roof. He wasn’t going to cry. He couldn’t because if he started he wouldn’t stop. He would weep for the fact he was an adult at seventeen. Weep for his sister and the fact she’d never get her innocence back. Weep for the fact they hadn’t chosen this. They hadn’t chosen to be poor, they hadn’t really chosen to be Greasers. He hadn’t chosen to be gay. It wasn’t fair. Not on him, not on her, not on any of them.

 

“I’m sorry,”

 

He felt a surge of anger. Pity. Pity from a rich boy. He didn’t need pity. Pity wasn’t productive. Pity wasn’t useful. Pity didn’t put clothes on his back or food on the table. Pity was useless.Pity didn’t help him survive. Nursey’s tone wasn’t bored or ‘chill’. It was real and human and it stripped Dex’s  anger away and added to it at the same time, he wasn’t sure how he felt.

 

“It was a rumble Nurse,”

 

Nursey knew just as well as he did what rumbles were like. It was Socs versus Greasers after all, knives. A fancy ass butterfly knife from a rich boy was always gonna beat the make do shiv that his brother had crudely carved out of the end of a toothbrush. Socs died as much as Greasers did in rumbles. 

 

“But still.”   
  


He felt himself snap.

 

“What do you want me to say Nurse?! Huh? That I’m not okay?! That I’ve lost almost everything?! Just...shut the fuck up Nurse.”

 

He was exhausted but at least anger was safe and dependable. Anger helped him feel like he could breathe. He dropped the cigarette on the ground and stamped on it .

 

In a way it was comforting. It didn’t matter if you were a soc or a greaser. You were gonna die someday. That at least was universal.

 

It was a cloudless night, from the field you could see all the stars. It wasn’t like the cities, too much smoke in the air to see them properly. It was nice, calm. It was another thing Dex found comforting. No matter what he’d always remember Nursey by the night sky and maybe Nursey would remember him.

 

“Are you and your sister gonna be-”

“We’re Greasers, we’re strong, shit like this happens everyday ain’t nothing we can do to stop it.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Run away with me Dex, we can go to California there are plenty more folk like us there! We can run away, make a new start where nobody knows about Greasers and Socs where there’s not a chance that you and I would end up killing each other.”

 

He was disgusted by the fact a part of him considered it. A part of him that he hated. The coward within him. That wanted to run far away from the Godforsaken town and leave everything behind. The part of him that wanted to hold Nursey close to him and away from all his responsibilities.The part of him that wanted to get into Nursey’s car and just drive as fast as they could til they reached San Francisco.

 

He could see it clearly. Nursey would be publishing and Dex would be a repairman or a plumber or something. He’d be a handyman, their apartment would be small and disorganised. They’d have a german shepherd named Vonnegut or Whitman or Spot. They’d go to rallies and have friends who’d know they were together. They’d grow old together. They’d be happy. 

 

“I’m not you Nurse. Jesus, I can’t just up and leave, I got no money for food or for College or to move and my sister... she needs me, we’re all the other have left.”

 

They  both knew that. They both knew there were a million reasons why Dex was never gonna leave. Reasons that didn’t apply to Nursey.

 

“Dex please,”

 

Nursey was sounding as desperate and vulnerable as Dex felt and that scared him. He stuck to what he knew. He couldn’t leave everything. He couldn’t leave his sister. He wouldn’t. He continued to retreat into his ever familiar anger.  

 

“It’s not okay for people like us, it will never be okay for people like us.”

 

It was a fact Dex had resigned himself to living with for a very long time. 

  
“You’re wrong!”

 

Nursey was dynamic, alive and alight. His passion consumed him, terrified him. He didn’t let himself feel because when he felt, he felt too much. He felt like Dex did.

 

Dex thought Nursey had never looked more beautiful.

 

“The Hell happened to chill Nurse?”   
  


It was quiet and empty. Inflammatory. It was bitter and childish and Dex didn’t care about that because he couldn’t afford to let Nursey in. He couldn’t afford to let him in even more. He wanted Nursey to get mad and drive away. He wanted Nusey to say something hurtful so when he left Dex wouldn’t feel a thing. 

 

Instead Nursey pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths clashed together, desperate and passionate . It was long and honest and by the end Dex was breathless.He rested his forehead against Nursey’s.

 

“Will…”

 

They stayed that way, forehead against forehead on the hood of Nursey’s dumb red car as the night started to drain away to make way for the sun that needed to rise. Forcing herself up into the air eradicating the two boys. Eradicating their future together.

 

Derek would be gone by morning, so would Will.

 

Dex and Nursey would be there instead. A Greaser and a Soc. They’d exist in their separate spectrums of life. Excess and need. Money and Poverty. Dex and Nursey would occupy the light and feel the sun.

 

Derek and Will however were nothing but shadows.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so if you liked this,comments and Kudos are always welcome and feel free to hit me up on tumblr!
> 
> @Spylockalex


End file.
